Welcome to Beacon Hills
by screamingknight
Summary: collection of One Shots for the remarkable Teen Wolf series.


**A/N: So Im gonna do some one shots for some of my OC's for Teen Wolf (Only 2 oc's.) enjoy some are NSFW, some may be angsty, some may be fluffy. Enjoy. **

* * *

"For someone trying to reject me you're awfully wet." He lathered his hot tongue into her ear. She whimpered and turned her head away from him.

Her hands were tied above her head and her feet were pulled apart with rope. He had already stuck her own panties in her mouth to stop her from yelling out.

"You know he dreams of you sometimes. Dirty, naughty, things." He brushed his lips onto hers. "How you taste…" His tongue found the center of her throat and he sucked gently. "How your skin feels under his touch." Stiles fingers found one of her nipples and pinched in a pleasurable way. She cried out in a confusing whimper.

He chuckled. "He's dreamed about hearing you in pleasure as well." He stared at her naked form, making her squirm. "My sweet Rosalind. You have no idea all I could do to you. I could turn you into a woman with just the slightest touch." He chuckled again. "Let me ask you something…Do you ever touch yourself thinking of him?"

Rosalind looked away from Stiles face. He smiled at the sound of her erratic sound of her heartbeat. "It's nice to know I've found the perfect body to taste you with…You know he's not fighting me either. He's just…quiet." At the last words his tongue flicked across her clit making her buck against the ropes.

How was she supposed to go back to Scott and say she helped her friend sleep? The guy who she thought was Stiles kneaded his fingers into the insides of her thighs. His mouth painfully sucked on her sex. Her backed started to arch in sweet agony as his fingers ran up her belly passed her navel and kneaded her breast.

"MnnnnMhhh." She sighed.

"More?" He asked. His voice was low and rumbly, like he was about to just attack her. "Or how about I just give you something else." He stuck one long digit into her without warning. She screamed out in unusual sweet agony. He stood up between her legs, watching her face contort in pleasure.

He thrusted his middle finger into her as the heal of his palm rubbed at her clit. He worked his other hand to palm himself through his jeans. "Ya' know…I never imagined the sweet, virgin witch to be so…erotic." He panted, his lips turning at the corners. "I like you like this. Tight, wet for me." He pushed his ring finger into her, joining the first finger. "Super tight actually." He used the hand he rubbed himself with to unbutton himself and push down his jeans and boxers. He sprang forth hard as steal.

"It would seem Stiles isn't the only one affected by your beauty." He stroked himself three times before passing his thumb over his head. His hand working on her never let up. She bucked forward trying to find release forward. Her teeth bit down on her panties, her thrown back.

"Rosalind…Do you want me?" He panted. His eyes got darker and his lips didn't smile. He was serious.

She narrowed her eyes practically having a panic attack. Was this demon possessed boy going to be her first? She shook her head rapidly. The steal operating table she laid on, was pulled towards Stiles body. His fingers flicked her bottom lip and pulled her cotton panties out of her mouth. She coughed and panted.

"It's a shame…We both want you." He rubbed the cotton panties on his face taking in her scent.

He gripped himself once again before dropping to his knees and running his tongue over her making her throw her head back and gasped. She rocked her body into his face. Stiles almost snarled as she began to moan and pull on her restraints. Her back was arched as if he was preforming an exorcism on her. He chuckled and nibbled on the soft skin surrounding her core.

"More…" She bit her lip hard at the sudden slip up. She shook her head at her stupidity.

"Then more you shall get." He whispered up her body before trailing his cock along her slit. She shivered up into his clothed body.

He cocked his head at the withering girl. Before she knew it he had thrown off his t-shirt and had thrusted his cock deep into her. She was filled with a blinding pleasure. Stiles grunted as he ran his fingertips over her tightening nipples. Her body grew goose bumps as her hips met with his.

"Mine." He growled. He ripped her restraints before lifting the tiny girl and pinning her to a wall. His fingers entangled into her hair pulling her head to bite into her neck. She dug her nails into his shoulders and neck trying to not to tear his back apart.

Rosalind felt her stomach clench as he hooked his wrist under the back of her knees. Her tones curled and her legs began to tremble as she came hard; clinging to him as he drove into her. He rode out her orgasm without letting up and then proceeded to snarl into her neck. He was whispering nonsense as he slammed a palm down beside her head.

She gasped at the warm of his cum shooting into her. He pumped a couple more times before stilling completely, stopping all together. He let her legs go but kept her pinned to the wall. She let her fingertips trail down his neck and shoulders until they dropped completely. She rested her cheek against his chest listening to his heartbeat. No heartbeats. There were two beats in his chest.

"Stiles-" He cut her off with a hard kiss, pinning her wrist above her head with his strong hands. His tongue forced its way into her mouth wrestling for more dominance.

She was losing her mind. This wasn't the Stiles she had known, no. This man was intoxicating. Every breath he took through his nose, every graze of his teeth on her lips, made Remi's body scream for more.

Stiles pushed back with a dazed look on his face. Rosalind's legs started to buckle and she slid to the ground.

"I'll be seeing you. Rosalind." He whispered before picking his shirt up and leaving her naked and confused.

She took one breath before jumping at the sound of her phone ringing.


End file.
